Godric II of Hulstria
Godric Edmund Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (b. August 17, 2769 at Schloss Fliederbrunn, in Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the current Crown Prince of Greater Hulstria and the Hereditary Prince of Tirgith; born to Alexander I and Anna Katharina, Godric is second in line to the Hulstrian and Trigunian thrones. In 2800 Godric married Princess Roberta of the House Lusk, the grand-daughter of former Prince-Lusk Leopold II in a large wedding ceremony in Kien. =Early Life= Crown Prince Godric Edmund Leopold was born at Schloss Fliederbrunn in Kien, Greater Hulstria, on August 17, 2769, the first child of then Crown PrinceAlexander I, and then Princess Anna Katharina. Godric's name was was styled after former Hulstrian Emperor Godric I, Edmund I of Pontesi, and Leopold of Hulstria, all of whom are connected by the House of Rothingren-Traugott bloodline. Godric began to accompany his parents on official visits at an young age and experienced many travels; his first overseas on behalf of the Monarchy was with his parents to Malivia in 2777. He would attend several other trips with his parents and even with his grand-father Franz VI at certain times. When Godric was unable to attend trips, his grand-mother Anna Katharina would often care for him and his sibilings; Godric was reportedly very close to his grandparents. The son of Alexander I was fond of ships too and loved to be aboard them; his father would take him out sailing during the summer seasons. At a young age Godric became interested in Hulstrian history, in particular past monarchs; he was especially interested in former Emperor Rudolph III and idolized him. For his education, at first Godric was tutored, then he sent to Hulstria Boarding School, and eventually to the Heinrich University at Kien, also in Hulstria where he took up studies in history, international relations, and anthropology. Godric in college took up the sports of golf and tennis, playing for the University's teams; he also for a short while took up curling, Greater Hulstria's national sport. Godric would go on to receive high marks in his studies and took on the game of golf after his education was over. Godric wasted no time however getting himself established in a military setting and soon enrolled into the navy where he would gain much prominence there. Military Career At the age of 22 Godric enrolled in the Imperial Naval Academy at New Liore; he did not follow in his father's footsteps in joining the Air Corps, this was probably because of Godric's eariler fascination with shups and decided to join the Imperial Navy instead. He immediately began to undertake training; Godric served on surface ships and on submarines in the Imperial Fleet. He would go on to serve as an Operations Specialist on board submarines, personally working within the Combat Information Center of his respective ship. Godric would rise through naval ranks in his military career, eventually rising to Captain, and commanded a small cruiser for the Imperial Fleet; his grandparents and parents attended the ceremony. It was reported that Godric while Captain had his own personal putting stage set up in his cabin inside the submarine so he could practice his short game during the few times he had any lesiure time. At the age of 28 he was commissioned by Franz VI to become the Chief Admiral of Imperial Submarine Fleet in Greater Hulstria and left the military shortly after. Godric remains very close today to naval sailors and commanders he meet during his military career, maintaining great respect for the Imperial Navy. Now he attends all major graduations at the Imperial Naval Academy and is representative of the Monarch at most christenings of new ships/submarines in the Imperial Fleet. =Crown Prince= On December 17th, 2798, right before Christmas, Franz VI died from a rare flu virus at the Imperial Palace in Kien at 87 years of age; Franz was already suffering rounds of illness months eariler but the recent bout with the flu became fatal for Godric's grandfather. Godric was devastated by his death; he was among several other Imperial Family members at the bedside of Franz during his last hours. A large funeral ceremony was held in January at the Hulstrian National Cathedral where thousands of Hulstrian citizens packed the streets and hundreds filled the Cathedral; many foreign Heads of State and government officials attended the funeral. Godric sat in the first row with his father and was one of many who carried the casket to it's specially made chariot to ride through the streets of Kien and eventually to the Imperial Palace. Shortly after the funeral, his father was cornoated as the new Emperor of Greater Hulstria as Alexander I, and Godric became the new Crown Prince, 2nd in line to the Hulstrian throne. As now Crown Prince, Godric understakes a number of official duties on behalf of the Monarch; Godric makes regular tours of the Eastern Territories, Greater Hulstria's colonial empire, and attend several national occasions representing his father when he is unable to attend. Godric on top of taking tours around the territories makes trips and travels around the Crownlands, most notably in the Crownland of Hulstria. On almost all of the foreign State Visits conducted by Emperor Alexander I, Crown Prince Godric is always apart of his father's delegation; when a foreign Head of State visits Greater Hulstria, Godric usually personally welcomes the foreign delegation before handing them to his father. As his father, the Crown Prince maintains a guideline of not expressing personal political opinion in public and/or injecting influence in the Imperial Diet on certain votes; The Crown Prince is not a registered member of a political either and keeps political bias to private settings. However Godric acts usually as a special representative of the Monarchy to domestic political leaders like the Governor-General and Staatsminister. When the Emperor is unable to attend personal meetings with political leaders, Godric stands in as his replacement as well. Marriage To Roberta Lusk In early-spring of 2798 then Crown Prince Alexander and Prince Godric made a royal State Visit to the Principality of Central Macon, a constitutional monarchy on the continent of Makon; Prince Adrian I welcomed the Hulstrian delegation and hosted a large State Dinner for the sovereign in the capital. Many members of the lutheran House Lusk, the ruling Royal Family in Central Macon, attended the dinner including that of Roberta Lusk, the grand-daughter of former Prince Leopold II. It was reported that both Godric and Roberta were seated very close to one another and instantly were attracted to one another with both staying very close to eachother throughout the entire evening. A few weeks after the ceremony they began to get involved romantically and by 2799 both were dating regulary and had traveled to both their nations to visit one another. Roberta years eariler received a PhD in History from Athlorcaea University and worked as a philanthropist on behalf of the Principality, in particular dealing with the homeless, and was noted to take part in boating activities; their mutual interests in sailing and history made them a very compatible couple. His father approved the relationship and told his son that he made "a very fine choice" in getting close with Roberta; Godric's grandfather meet Roberta once before the year of his death and was noted to be fond of her as well. After over 2 years of dating and close relations, Godric finally proposed to Roberta Lusk in spring of 2800, and she accepted; when Godric asked her father (Marcus Lusk, Count of Ayelsbury) for her hand, he consented. In the summer of 2800 Crown Prince Godric and Roberta Lusk married at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien, Hulstria where over a half a million people gathered outside the Cathedral and thousands were packed within the Cathedral; several foreign Heads of State including Adrian I and other delegates attended the event. The occasion was one of the largest marriage ceremonies Hulstria had seen in quite some time; many Hulstrians accepted Roberta Lusk as the new Princess of Hulstria and admired the fact that this was the first time in the history of the Hulstrian Monarchy that a Rothingren-Traugott married a Lusk. =Personal Interests= =Titles & Syles= Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Hulstria :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince Godric The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Godric, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith Full Title: His Imperial Majesty, Archduke Godric, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, Duke of Mitrania and Budenlar; Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha, Electoral Prince of Tinako; Infante-Royal of Alduria; Infante-Royal of Luthori; Palatinate-Prince of Phönix and Flieder; Marquess of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Prince of Vorm; Earl of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Earl of Malchik, Tirvoslavl, Stary Kautsky ; Viscount of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Hennersdam, and Korriel